Hush Little Baby
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: What happens when an overprotective mother becomes more than overprotective of her son. She wants him all to herself and she will stop at nothing to keep under her nails for the rest of his life, but what happens when the girl he is with will not let her have have her way. Read to find out! Randy Orton/OC


_**Bringing The Girl Home To Meet The Mother!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the wrestlers that may be in this story. I only own Ryleigh Jaymes Dewan!**_

Randy smiled as he drove towards his mother's ranch. He was bringing home the girl of his dreams and he couldn't wait to show her off. Yet again this was the first girl that he has ever brought home to meet his mother and he couldn't wait to show off his girl. Ryleigh on the other hand was more than nervous since she had lost her own parents before she could remember and now she was going all the way out of New York to meet Randy's mother. She looked out the window feeling Randy grabbing her hand she smiled looking over at him.

"So please tell I am not the only girl you have brought up here?" She asked

"Well…." he said

"Oh my god! Randy." She said feeling even more nervous.

"Don't worry Ry your going to do great. My mother will love you no matter what." he said kissing her hand.

She smiled looking back out the window as he pulled up to the main house of the ranch. This was the place that he grew up when he was a kid and it was the same place that a personal tragedy happened to his family here a long time ago. But he shook that thought out of his head as he parked the car and looked over at Ryleigh "Hey are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah. I'm just nervous."

"Sweetheart nothing is going to go wrong. My mother will love you." he said

"Promise?" she asked

"I promise babe." he said "Now lets get out of the car before we freeze to death out here."

She smiled and nodded getting out of the car and looking around. Randy had gotten their bags and led her into the house. She looked around and she couldn't believe how beautiful the home looked. This was like a dream come true for her, but she just couldn't image what it was like to live in a place like this. She looked over as Randy pulled her along.

"Alright this is your room." he said

"Oh. Where will you be sleeping?" She asked

"I'm going to be in the room down the hall." He said

"We share an apartment together I don't understand why we cant share a room." She said

"Babe its one of my mothers rules. She doesn't believe in couples sharing a room unless they are married." He setting her bags down and looking at her

"I guess I understand that." She replied

He smiled kissing her "Come on." He said pulling her with him

"But Randy I thought you said." She tried to say

"Don't worry we will have you back in your room before she gets up." He said pulling her into his room.

The next morning Ryleigh woke up in Randy's bed just to find him gone and a breakfast tray there with left on it. She smiled sitting up thinking he was in the room still, but it wasn't him. She laughed getting up "A angel in the kitchen and a devil in the bedroom. That is my kind of man." She said as Elaine Orton walked out "Oh my god." They both said. Ryleigh ran back over to the bed and covered her naked body up.

"Dear I thought you were in the other room." She said

"I am." She said looking down "God I'm sorry."

"Honey don't worry about it now, but I was wondering if you can tell me where my son is?" she asked

"I'm sorry I don't know, but I sure would like to find him." She said

"I'm sure you would." She said walking towards the door "Why don't you stay here and I'll see if I can find. You can enjoy his breakfast and I look forward to seeing a lot less of you down stairs." She said

Ryleigh smiled a little before falling forward face first on the bed with embarrassment. Ryleigh finally got over it and got dressed and made her way downstairs just to see Randy and his mother talking. He looked over at her and giving her a sympathy look on his face. She smiled at him "Good Morning."

"Morning sweetheart. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning just had a few things to take care of." he said

"No it was fine. I had a nice chat with your mother." She said

"Yes. And I think its going to be an even nicer now that your dressed."

"Again I'm truly sorry about that." She said

"No need to be sorry honey. Everything happens for a reason I'm just glad that it was me in the room and not someone else."

"Alright. Let's not relive that mom. How about we all go horse back riding instead. I know I would love to show Ryleigh the place."

"That sounds like a great idea son."

"I don't know how to horse back ride." Ryleigh said

"Don't worry babe I'm going to be right there next to you."

"Okay." She said

They spent the afternoon riding around. Ryleigh smiled looking at the view of things. Randy watched her and smiled hew knew that this was something that she never done in her life. He looked over at his mother and smiled because he knew that she was right there watching him. On their way back to the house "Ryleigh honey your doing really well." she said

"Elaine you're a great liar." She replied

"Well. I hope you kids done mine, but I have the whole week planned out for us."

"Mom we aren't staying the whole week I told you that."

"But Randy I thought."

"No mom we have to leave right after Christmas." he said

"Oh dear look at the time we have to get back in time for church." she said riding off ahead of them

"Go after her." Ry said

Randy went after his mother without thinking about it. Ryleigh smiled because she knew how much Randy's mother meant to him. The next day Ryleigh went out to explorer the property on her own. She never knew how far the woods were and she had gotten lost. She rode until she saw someone with turkeys. She went over to him "Excuse me sir I was wondering if you can point in the right direction to get back to Orton's ranch." She said

"Oh yes ma'am just go through that way and you will come right up on it." he said

"Okay. Thanks." She said and started moving

"Please tell Ms. Orton that I will bring the birds up to the house later."

"Alright." She said riding off in the direction he told her too.

Ryleigh finally made it back and she walked into the house. She didn't see anyone so she went straight up to the room just to see Randy sitting on the bed reading the paper. "Hey baby." She said walking in taking off her jacket.

"Hey. Where did you go?" He asked

"I went out and I got so lost." She said looking around the room "You cleaned? Wow?" She said

"No. it was my mother cleaned up."

"How does she find the time to do all of it?" She asked

"I don't know." He said "Hey don't be mad, but I caved in and told her that we would stay until after the New Year's party." He said

"now why would I get mad at that?" She asked

"Ryleigh I know how hard it is for you to get time off from work baby and I know that you just wanted New Year's just to be me and you, but you have to understand that she is my mother and she just wants me here as much as she can have me. I promise when we get back home I will make it up to you." he said

She nodded "Alright you when this one." She said

***After The New Year's Party***

Ryleigh shut the trunk of the car waiting for Randy to walk back out. She looked over smiling as Elaine walked out and over to her. "Well looks like your all packed and ready to go." She said

"Yeah." She said

"Oh before I forget I fixed your necklace."

"Oh Elaine you didn't have to do that." She said

"Honey I wanted to." She said

Ry smiled as she started to tear up

"Oh I have gone and set you off." she said

"No its not that I'm just not that good with goodbyes."

"Well you go on then." She said

Randy smiled kissing his mother cheek "Bye mom. I love you."

"I love you too son. Be safe." she said

"We will." he said getting in the car before driving off.

Elaine watched him driving off thinking of everything that she had done while they were there. She knew that she messed with Ryleigh's birth control just so she could have her son move back with her. She just wanted her family back with her so no one could ever harm them and she could keep her secret safe.


End file.
